New Year's Ball
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: For shadowgirl215! This is NOT continaution for CaH. Ganon and Ganondorf are killed and Hyrule is calming donw. Zelda dediced to hold a New Year's Ball and she invited Link as her date but the Hero isn't too happy about it. He would've rather had different date to there yet the said date isn't fully accepted around Hyrule. Will this said date show up or not into the Ball?


A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013 TO EVERYONE!**

This is for shadowgirl215! I hope you like it! =)

This is NOT continuation for CaH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NEW YEAR'S BALL AT HYRULE

Link sighed. He had no idea how he could get off of the promise he had given. The Hero would've loved to be thoroughly somewhere else but it was the start of New Year's Ball, the annual dance that was held at Hyrule Castle for everyone from far and close. And he was there with princess Zelda.

Sure, he cared for his princess but she wasn't the one who had his heart. The one that held the Hero's heart was none other than the one that everyone called as dark and evil. The first word described the person a lot.

Link was at the balcony for some fresh winter air. Zelda was walking around the crowd and talking while waiting for the dance to start. The Hero glanced once at the crowd but turned his back to there quite soon.

Link turned his gaze from the snowy landscape into the full moon at the sky. _"i really wish he'd be here."_ He thought sadly and smiled slightly while thinking back to their first meeting at the Water Temple.

It had been the third Temple the Hero had went for. The place was hard with long dives and changing the height of the water's surface from time to time. Eventually he had come to a room where was bit of water on the ground, a lonely island with a dead tree and locked door at the end of the room.

Sighing, the Hero turned around was bit startled to see someone at the lonely island. Grinning, he left towards it in hopes of bit of help but the closer he got, the more confused he became. The guy looked like him for the exception of dark grey skin, whitish hair and black clothes. Before Link had even time to say _Hi_, the darker Hylian attacked at him.

Link just barely had time to avoid the attack and draw out his own sword and shield. It was then that he also noticed that the shield the darker Hylian had, was bearing the same markings but different colors than the Hero's shield. They matched strike from strike to each other but both had few ideas in their sleeves to be used.

Link thought to switch for longer sword or then to the hammer but the darker Hylian kept on attacking way too often so he didn't really have the time. The darker Hylian then again did get a chance for his trick. He jumped to Link's sword after vertical slash and went for an attack. Link was, luckily, fast enough to back off and wave his sword to unbalance the darker Hylian.

The fight went on for hours before eventually Link managed to strike the sword and shield out of the darker Hylian's hands. The darker Hylian gasped in shock, backed off a bit before stumbling to the ground. Link was done with playing around and was ready to strike to kill but the next thing shocked him badly.

"Please, don't kill me!" The darker Hylian shouted while bringing his hands for his protection. "I didn't have a choice! It was an order! I'm sorry!" He shouted with trembling voice. "I'm begging you... Please, spare my pathetic life..." The darker Hylian whispered crying.

Link stared at the darker Hylian in pure shock. He feared for a trick but sheathed his sword and put the shield away. "What's your name?" Link asked carefully while trying to ignore the more important questions in his mind.

The darker Hylian gulped but didn't take his hands away from his protection. "Ganondorf keeps calling me as a shadow." He eventually replied quietly.

Link frowned. "Shadow?" He questioned and sat down. "Hey, I'm not going to kill you. It was just a reflex after you attacked." The Hero continued.

The darker Hylian lowered his hands a bit but stayed in his place bit worried about the situation. Link smiled a bit. "You probably already know my name, right?" He said carefully. The darker Hylian shrugged.

"Hero of Time." He replied and was bit startled when Link grinned and shook his head with slight chuckle.

"Not really. That's the title people have given me but that's not my name." The Hero said and smiled again. "I'm Link." He stated with a nod. The darker Hylian just nodded.

"I guess I'm Shadow." He said bit uncertain and got again slightly scared when Link frowned.

"You don't look like a shadow." The Hero replied frowning. The darker Hylian sighed.

"Great. No name and failing on a mission..." He grumbled. "I'm dead..." The darker Hylian continued and hit the water in slight anger.

"How about I'd call you Dark? That would be a better since you're not a shadow and you look a lot like me but you're darker in over all." Link suggested bit hopeful. The darker Hylian raises his gaze up in bit amazement.

"Dark?" He asked and frowned slightly while thinking. Eventually he smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He replied happily. Link smiled.

"Great! It's decided then!" The Hero shouted happily and stood up then. The newly named darker Hylian watched bit worriedly how Link fetched his sword and shield. "Here, I suppose these are yours." Link said while offering the weapons to him.

"Um... Yeah, thanks..." Dark replied while taking the weapons. He thought for a while to continue the fight but it didn't feel fair. "Um..." The darker Hylian started but didn't know how to continue.

"How about we'd sit down beside the tree. It's not too fun to be in the water." Link said and offered his hand to Dark. The darker Hylian nodded, put the sword and shield off before accepting the offered hand. Link pulled Dark up and they walked to the tree. The Hero sat down first and the darker Hylian followed him.

Soon they were talking about different things. Dark mainly asked about the outside world and Link was happy to tell everything he knew. Link asked about Ganondorf and Dark told everything he knew about the Lord of the Evil.

After few hours Link stood up. "I'll come back again. Don't worry about leaving the place if you want to." He said and winked before frowning. "Shit... I forgot that the door's locked..." The Hero mumbled and started to think out how to get forward.

"Oh, that's no problem." Dark said while ignoring Link's first sentences. He stood up and climbed up to the three. High in the tree was a small switch he turned. The bars in front of the door opened. Dark climbed back down with a slight smile. "Problem fixed." He said grinning.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Link shouted and gave a fast hug to Dark. The darker Hylian was surprised about the action but it was over before he had a chance to react. "I'll see you later, Dark!" Link called before heading towards the door. The darker Hylian just nodded and sat back down after the Hero had left.

_"Maybe we'll see, maybe not. Ganondorf will probably come and kill me before you can come back... Or then you never come back..."_ Dark thought sadly but smiled a bit. _"But that's no problem... At least I got the chance to learn to know you... And there' is something I don't understand... A feeling... Like I'd want to stay beside you and see you smile and be happy... I just don't understand it..."_

Link went from Temple to Temple to get the sages to wake up. And soon he was already facing Ganondorf and even Ganon. Whole time he thought about the darker Hylian and the way he had made him feel. _"It's not for Zelda and Hyrule anymore... The faster I can get this done, the faster I'll be back together with him. And less of time Ganondorf has to go and hurt him."_ Link thought while handling things as fast as he could.

Once he got Ganondorf and Ganon killed, he needed rest and time. The fights and going through the Temples had taken a huge toll on him. Once he was ready to go back to see that Dark would be perfectly alright, Zelda came to him.

_"I would rather be at Water Temple than at here in these darn clothes..."_ Link thought sadly. It had been nearly a week from the fight and the Hero had grown worried about the darker Hylian's safety.

The dark Hylian had sat long time at the Water Temple's room. _"I want to see him one more time..."_ He thought, sat up and left the room. He got lost at there for a long while before he found the exit. The dive was long and nearly drowning him.

Dark coughed for a long while after he got to the shore. _"Shit, how can he do this thing?"_ He thought before calming down. Once his strength had come back, he left the area in pure awe at how huge the world actually was. _"Link did tell about the size of the area but, whoa..."_ He thought with slight smile.

It took a while from Dark to figure out a way to get out of Lake Hylia and once at the Hyrule Field he just stood there for a while before figuring out where to head to. Sighing, yet feeling very excited, he started to walk straight forward towards the castle. Before he had even a chance to get to the Market Place, the guards threw him out. "Shadows of Ganon are not allowed in here!" They yelled while chasing the dark Hylian out of the place with their swords and shields.

Dark backed out of the place but saw people going towards there with fancy clothes and their faces hidden behind a mask. Grinning, the dark Hylian figured out how to get past the guards. He left first towards Kakariko Village but he met with same fate as earlier. The guards weren't eager to let him in.

The night was falling down and Dark had no place to go to. While walking back towards Lake Hylia, he noticed a small pathway towards a forest. Interested, he headed towards there and found himself quite soon at Kokiri Forest.

The children of the forest were first intrigued at him but quite soon calmed down. Dark explained his problem and got quite soon an answer. He looked a lot like Ganon's followers and during New Year's Ball the guards were even more careful about who they let in. The Kokiris were eager to help him and they started to create one of the best clothes for the Ball.

Dark wasn't fully sure about going to the Ball but there was a huge chance he'd see Link at there. Grinning, he eventually fully accepted. The dark Hylian didn't really have money but he promised to come back and pay fully for their help. And once the clothes and mask were ready, Dark left back towards the castle.

This time he was given access. Dark followed other fancily dressed people to the Ball room. He had written few fast notes because he wasn't eager to talk and tell himself out straight off to Link. The dark Hylian waited outside the room until the dance started.

He slipped inside and looked around. Everyone had their masks on so no-one knew who they were with. The only problem was that it also made the search for Link lot harder for the dark Hylian. But there was one thing that helped him greatly.

Each and everyone had their kingdom's crest somewhere in their clothes. Link and Zelda were the only ones from Hyrule so it definitely made things easier. And soon Dark had spotted the long red cape with blue Hyrule crest in it. _"Link..."_ Dark thought happily and kept eye on him whole time.

Since Dark didn't have a crest of his own in his clothes, he did get everyone's notion. Even Link was intrigued of him and wanted to go and talk to the new person but Zelda kept him busy. Eventually Link excused himself from Zelda and started to search for the unknown guest.

Zelda was furious and tried her best to keep Link close to her but the Hero narrowed his eyes and quietly hissed into her ear: "Sorry, princess, but you're not the chosen of my heart." This shocked the princess but Link just used that chance and left after the unknown guest.

Dark was slightly sorry for princess Zelda but he wasn't eager to let Link too close either. More than anything in his whole life he feared to lose Link's friendship. Yet, there was something he really did want to do and he just hoped it wouldn't ruin anything between them. _"Jus calm down. This is the reason you wrote those messages..."_ Dark thought and started to head towards the balcony.

Link followed the unknown guest and was bit worried about the feeling he had. _"There's something familiar with this guy..."_ He thought and slowed down once they reached the balcony. The guest kept his back turned to Link and the Hero was ready to walk beside him when suddenly there came up a short note that was written in huge markings and held up in a short stick.

_"Please, don't come too close. I don't want to get touched."_ Was written on the small paper. Link frowned a bit, shrugged and stayed where he was.

"Well... I'd like to know your name." The Hero said as calmly as he could and got another piece of paper up from the guest.

_"I can't talk."_ Was written on the paper. Link sighed and shook his head with slight smile.

"You can write it up." Link said and crossed his arms over his chest.

_"I'd rather stay anonymous."_ Came the reply. Link frowned at that.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so shy." The Hero stated and tried to stay calm. "The midnight is going to be up real soon and at least then people are to take the masks off to show who they are." He continued with slight grin.

Dark gulped. _"Shit, they didn't tell that..."_ He thought in slight panic but took few deep breaths to calm himself down. _"You can do this... Please, Goddesses, let this work..."_

Link waited carefully and then it was there. The next note but it was slightly confusing. _"Close your eyes, please."_ The Hero frowned a bit but sighed and did as he was asked to.

"Okay, whatever you got in your mind, I got my eyes closed." Link said as calmly as he could. The guest turned around slowly and kept his eyes closed too. He slightly peaked and was relieved to see that Link truly had his eyes closed.

Dark smiled a bit, glanced around once and took then the mask off. He took the few last steps towards Link fully nervous and fearing that the Hero would open his eyes sooner or later. But for Dark's luck, Link held his eyes closed.

Dark came right in front of Link and glanced at the huge clock tower that was seen from the balcony. _"Now."_ He thought when the clock struck midnight.

The dark Hylian leaned towards Link, put his other hand slightly to the Hero's chin and kissed him straight to lips. He had his own eyes closed and hoped to be gone before Link would open his eyes and realize what had happened. But that was where the luck turned his back to the dark Hylian.

Link was thoroughly startled at the act. He shot his eyes open in shock and pulled off. Dark gasped startled, kept his eyes closed and tried to fight against the tears. _"SHIT! I knew this wouldn't work!"_ He thought while the first tear started to form in his eyes.

"D-Dark?" Link questioned in pure shock. The darker Hylian nodded, and raised his sad red eyes to meet the Hero's blue ones.

"I-I'm... S-sorry..." The dark Hylian whispered quietly and blinked few times to try and keep the tears from falling but wasn't able to hold them back. He turned his head bit off so they weren't locking eyes anymore. Suddenly he was thoroughly startled and shocked.

Link smiled sadly and chuckled quietly while shaking his head. The clock was striking the mark of midnight and the Hero knew that the time was running out. So, he took a slightly firmer grip on the darker Hylian's chin than what Dark had had on Link and turned Dark to face him. It already had shocked the darker Hylian but what shocked him even more was Link's next action. The Hero of Time kissed him bit more firmly than what Dark had done.

Link had already closed his eyes and Dark closed his eyes slowly while answering to the kiss. And Zelda, whom Link had noticed earlier, stared in pure shock how Link started the kiss. She turned around and left the room with broken heart. _"I knew something had happened between Water Temple and Shadow Temple... But I never guessed it to be something like this..."_ She thought crying.

The two Hylians pulled off for air. They both were smiling a bit. Dark dropped his gaze to ground with slight blush on his cheeks. _"I can't believe he actually did this..."_ He thought but was again startled when Link turned the dark Hylian to face him again and gave a fast and light kiss to his lips. Dark smiled and didn't turn his head off from the slight hold Link had on him.

Link carefully brushed the tears away from the darker Hylian's face before once again kissing him. Dark answered to the kiss fast. "I love you, Dark." Link whispered once they pulled apart again.

Dark had closed his eyes a while earlier and smiled happily. "I love you too, Link." He replied and opened his eyes to look straight into Link's eyes. "And happy New Year, Link." The dark Hylian continued with slight grin.

Link chuckled, let go of Dark's chin and hugged him. This time Dark was fast to answer to the act and circled his arms around the Hero. "Thanks and happy New Year to you too, Dark." Link replied smiling widely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P


End file.
